I Will Do Anything To Protect You
by KuRoI HaNE
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, and kakashi goes to orochimaru to get sasuke back. Future fic . But something unexpected happens. shonen ai later on in the story. sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Another story I'm writing. This is sorta AU and it might be OOC sry. And also sorry for it being so short. : ( This is only the beginning so.

Disclaimor: I Don't own Naruto. Kishimoto-san does.

Warning: May contain shonen ai later in the story.

Sasuke pov:

It was about a month ago, when _it_ happened. Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi came to Orochimaru to get me back to Konoha. I wanted to go back but I was too stubborn to notice it until it was too late.

One Month Ago: Normal person pov:

" My, my, my, what brings you here?" orochimaru spoke in a voice oozing with sarcasm. " Come here to get Sasuke kun back? Ku ku ku."

" You're damn right orochimaru! We're here to bring back sasuke!" Naruto declared.

" No one calls sasuke kun 'sasuke kun' exept me!" sakura joined in the shouting. She had no fear since she had become strong too over the years.

" Sasuke……you are coming back with us." Kakashi declared. He still had hope in his most prized student.

" I told you guys to not come after me! This is my life! I need to revenge my clan!" sasuke shouted anger boiling. Who were they to tell him what to do and not do?

"As you can see sasuke kun doesn't want to go back!" Kabuto shouted out. " So you sad excuses of a ninja should just leave!"

" Not with out a fight…..!" naruto growled out. He dashed towards orochimaru. " Sakura chan take care of kabuto!"

" A ok naruto!" sakura, finishing her sentence disappeared and appeared right in back of kabuto kunai ready in hand.

" And I'll take care of you, sasuke!" kakashi shouted pulling down his hitai ate revealing his sharingan.

* * *

Sasuke and kakashi's battle: 

Kakashi attacked sasuke first with taijustu then he did kage bunshin no justu, making three clones each holding a kunai. All three of the clones threw the kunais at sasuke. Sasuke easily dodged the kunais but failed to notice the real kakashi having chidori at ready. Sasuke immediately made the seals for the chidori and charged for kakashi.

* * *

Sakura and kabuto's battle: 

" My, my you have grown into a beautiful young lady!" kabuto said licking his lips.

" Fuck off bastard! You are going down shannaro!" sakura answered back. Sakura dashed at amazing speed kicking kabuto in the stomach with inhuman strength.

Kabuto coughed out blood but what amazed sakura was that he was still alive after her death kick. " Well you have been training under Tsunade? I see." Kabuto said spitting out blood.

" But you are not the only one with power!" kabuto dashed towards sakura with medical ninjustu. Sakura answered back by dasing towards him using medical ninjustus.

* * *

Naruto and Orochimaru's battle: 

" Naruto kun you have become a very handsome young man ku ku ku! You look delicious to eat!" Orochimaru smirked.

" Ummm I hope this didn't rub off on sasuke…" naruto said sweat dropping. " Anyhow, orochimaru, I am going to kick your ugly ass!" naruto had the rasengan ready in hand and charged at orochimaru.

" Tsk, Tsk, naruto kun you only improved alittle." Orochimaru said grabbing narutos arm pulling him closer to his face.

Naruto can feel orochimarus breath on his face, he shivered. " G-Get off me you bastard!" naruto said kicking orochimaru in the jaw.

Orochimarus head sauntered back but rised back again revealing his smirk. " Awww is my kitsune chan scared? Ku ku ku!"

" Grr…" naruto growled as his whisker marks got wider and darker and his eyes opened revealing blood red eyes with mid night black strips crossing down the middle. Naruto ran towards him claws at ready. Naruto stabbed orochimaru right in the heart. But something felt wrong as he saw orochimaru smirk.

The next thing he knew orochimaru exploded taking downn naruto in the process. "What the hell ?" naruto shouted frustrated he missed his prey.

" Ku ku ku naruto kun that was only my bunshin you were fighting. And this is a bunshin too, can you guess where my real body is? Let me give you a clue…..Sa-Su-Ke-Kun…" orochimaru spoke every syllable of sasukes name in poison.

Naruto paled when he figured out what orochimaru was going to do, he was going to take sasukes body right now. " Shit!" naruto groweled going after orochimarus scent.

Orochimaru appeared at the field where sasuke and kakashi were fighting. Sasuke was getting tired as well as kakashi. They both used the chidori two times already. Orochimaru smirked. " Sasuke kun you will be mine……..ku ku ku." Orochimaru disappeared.

TBC……?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: New chapter! Hurray!

Naruto appeared at the opening where sasuke and kakashi were fighting seeing orochimaru headed straight for sasuke he dashed.

'_please let me arrive there on time!' _naruto pleaded in his head as he stepped right in-between orochimaru and sasuke.

"Dobe!" sasuke was surprised to see naruto right by his side blocking orochimaru from reaching him. "what are you doing!"

Naruto smirked as he pushed orochimaru back. " saving your ass!"

Sasuke was distracted that kakashi was able to advance on him, kakashi punched sasuke in the gut with full force.

" ergh!" sasuke grunted as he fell into the arms of kakashi.

"one down 2 to go" kakashi sighed as he placed sasuke under a tree. Sasuke was unable to move since the hit went right to his legs so he wont be able to get up for awhile.

"kakashi! Why are you doing this! I need to get stronger and the only way is to be with orochimaru!" sasuke shouted at his former teacher.

" You shut up!" kakashi shouted at sasuke enraged. " look around you sasuke! Naruto and sakura, your friends are risking their lives to save you!"

Sasuke froze looking around him he saw sakura battling with kabuto bruised and bloody. Then he saw naruto in the same clearing as him fighting orochimaru. Naruto was holding his ribs area, there was a stab wound.

Sasuke was stubborn though, in a quivering voice he shouted to kakashi. "I never asked you guys to help me! You guys brought it on your selves!" his eyes betrayed him as tears streamed down his bruised cheek.

Kakashi looked down at the ground as did the uchiha.

But both looked up when they heard a scream from kabuto. " what happened..?" kakashi muttered to himself.

Sakura came into the clearing where naruto and orochimaru were fighting dragging a unconscious kabuto.

Her pink hair was a mess and she was wounded pretty badly, kabuto had hit her chest area with charka so her breathing would be difficult.

Sakura arrived where kakashi was and she smiled at him pointing to the unconscious kabuto.

Kakashi smiled as he said "good job sakura…..now, can you keep an eye on sasuke?"

"sure thing kakashi sensei." Sakura hesitated as she rested next to the uchiha who stared at her in disbelief.

" how…..how did you beat kabuto? He specializes in medical ninjutsu." Sasuke asked sakura astonished.

Sakura stared at sasuke then spoke resting her chin on her knees. " after you went after orochimaru I trained under tsunade sama…..she specializes in medical ninjustu too."

Sasuke looked down then to the battle with kakashi, naruto, and orochimaru. It looked like naruto and kakashi were actually winning, this surprised the uchiha.

But, the orochimaru they were fighting poofed when narutos rasengan hit him in the chest.

Naruto's eyes widened as he shouted. " Ergh! He did again! That basterd!" _'if he is doing the same as last time then he would most likely go to sasuke'_ naruto thought as he turned and asked kakashi where sasuke was.

" he's under the tree right over there…" kakashis eyes widened as he saw orochimaru there.

"naruto…" kakashi looked where naruto was but he wasn't there anymore he was in-between orochimaru and sasuke again.

"did you actually think I would do the same thing twice?" orochimaru smirked as he turned to mud.

"what!" naruto shouted as he looked around then sakura smirked. Sakura turned into orochimaru as he did hand seals to do the body transfer justu.

'_orochimaru did henge to look like sakura?"_ kakashi couldn't believe him self that he actually fell for a simple trick like that.

Meanwhile the real sakura limped in to the clearing as she shouted. "watch out!" Then she fell coughing blood.

Once the seals were finished orochimaru tried to touch sasuke but naruto stepped in just in time. Orochimaru's soul entered naruto's body instead of sasuke's.

Naruto's body flinched as orochimaru was fully inside him. "guahhhhh!" naruto screamed holding his head.

" dobe…no…please naruto?" sasuke dragged himself to where naruto layed strangling on the ground.

Sakura and kakashi arrived next to the stuggling naruto and gasped. The right eye of naruto was slowly bleeding into the color of orochimaru's eyes.

The last thing naruto saw before he fell unconscious was the worried face of his rival,or something more.

Present day:

The birds were chirping as they sat on the tree branch next to the hospital bed of none other then uzumaki naruto. Naruto fell in a coma when kakashi and sakura arrived with sasuke to the hospital.

And near the window was uchiha sasuke sitting next to the blonde holding his hand as the machines beeped.

"dobe…" in sasukes eyes were unshed tears.

"please wake up….I'm sorry."

TBC


End file.
